La Araña y la Bruja
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras la muerte del tío Ben, Peter Parker se muda a Bayville. Allí comenzará una nueva vida, descubrirá que es un mutante y conocerá a una chica sin igual. Peter/Wanda. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

**Hola, sean bienvenidos a este pequeño One Shot salido de la nada. Un crossover entre Spider-Man y X-Men Evolution. Claramente en un Universo Alterno que no sigue para nada los arcos argumentales.**

* * *

**El tema principal trata de Peter y May mudándose a Bayville tras la muerte del tío Ben. Allí comienzan una nueva vida; aunque no será tan fáci. En especial con el tema mutante en el ambiente y más cuando Peter conozca a una misteriorsa chica llamada Wanda.**

* * *

**Pairing: Peter/Wanda. Spider-Man/Scarlet Witch.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Solo el One Shot me pertenece. Todo lo demás no.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"La Araña y la Bruja"

_By Spidey_Legend_

29/08/2013

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**L**a muerte del tío Ben marcó un antes y un después en nuestras vidas.

Tristeza.

Cambios de hábito.

Enojo.

Rabia.

Impotencia.

Es por eso que la tía May y yo decidimos mudarnos.

Nueva York ya no era lo mismo para nosotros.

May lamentaba separarse de Anna Watson, su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, algo bueno salió, Anna decidió irse a Florida junto a su sobrina Mary Jane a quien ellas trataron de emparentarme pero nunca pudo darse la ocasión.

En cuanto a mi, no voy a extrañar demasiado la escuela.

Sin amigos.

Golpeado y humillado a diario.

Ahora era una nueva oportunidad para comenzar.

El nuevo lugar era Bayville.

Particularmente no lo conocía y mi tía tampoco pero supusimos que ese hecho era ideal para nuestro cambio de aire. Realmente lo necesitábamos.

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos y con el correr de las semanas nos adaptamos.

Yo asistí a una nueva escuela pero como la suerte Parker indicaba, los problemas recién empezaron.

Mutantes.

Esa era la clave.

Al principio no me importaba.

Era algo ajeno a mis problemas ya que yo solo estaba concentrado en los estudios y en cuidar a mi tía.

Sin embargo un día vi algo que no debía.

Un grupo de estudiantes mayores atacaron a una chica.

A simple vista parecía rara. Vestimenta roja y negra. Cabello negro y pintarrajeada como una freak pero no le importaba.

No sabía porque intervino pero lo hizo.

Obviamente recibió una paliza pero luego se fueron.

La chica quedó impresionada con su actitud pero acudió para ayudarlo enseguida y decidió llevarlo a la enfermería. Durante el trayecto se enteraría que su nombre era Wanda.

Wanda parecía una chica agradable pero tímida. Peter también le dijo su nombre y se dejó llevar por ella.

En la enfermería contaron lo que sucedió pero nadie pareció hacer mucho caso a la causa. La enfermera solo se limitó a ver que Peter estuviese bien.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Wanda le explicó que era por su condición de mutante y como Peter no tenía idea de ello, le explicó lo que era.

Sus orígenes.

Su familia.

Sus poderes.

El gran problema que eso generara.

Wanda había dudado por unos segundos, pensando que se enojaría o trataría de escapar. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Peter comprendió que la chica necesitaba un amigo y él lo sería.

Wanda estaba completamente aliviada por ello.

Allí fue el primer momento.

Desde entonces fueron inseparables.

Estudiaban juntos.

Paseaban juntos.

Incluso iban al cine.

Cualquiera que los veía podía llegar a creer que eran pareja pero no. Solamente amigos. Incluso la tía May hizo una broma al respecto y ambos se sonrojaron.

Pasaron otras semanas más y todo seguía normal. Peter se sentía mejor que nunca al tener una nueva vida en Bayville. Wanda, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz.

Sin embargo el día llegó.

La confrontación.

Pietro, el hermano gemelo de Wanda quiso obligarla a regresar con su padre.

Ella se negó. No quería saber más nada. Peter se interpuso y recibió un puñetazo.

En ese momento se activaron.

No sabía como pero Peter pasó a ser un mutante a partir de entonces y descubrió que tenía poderes similares a los de una araña.

Pudo sentir el peligro. Agilidad para esquivarlo aunque Pietro no se empleaba a fondo ya que estaba bastante seguro de si mismo. Luego Peter pudo atraparlo con sus telarañas.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos pero decidió que era mejor huir del lugar. Wanda lo siguió rápidamente y ambos dejaron a Pietro atrapado quien sin creerlo, al menos tenía una excusa frente a su padre. Otro mutante para unir a la causa. Aunque fuese una misión difícil no importaría.

Mientras tanto Peter y Wanda terminaron en casa de tía May a quien le explicaron lo sucedido.

Wanda volvió a explicar el tema de los mutantes.

May se puso seria por unos minutos pero para alegría de los jóvenes los envolvió en un gran abrazo y les sonrío dándoles todo su apoyo. Peter y Wanda le devolvieron la sonrisa y el abrazo.

Ese día se podía decir que fue el más honesto y a su vez raro que pasaron en sus vidas pero faltaba algo más.

May se retiró a la cocina y los dejó a solas. Ella hacía eso a menudo. Le encantaba cocinar y confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Peter y Wanda subieron a la habitación y se miraron. Ambos comprendieron que ya no eran como los demás. Ahora tenían algo más que hacer. Una responsabilidad mayor. Tal como su tío Ben solía decir: "Con un gran poder, debe haber una gran responsabilidad".

Ahora ambos tenían ese gran poder. No controlado en su totalidad aún pero entrenarían. Ellos tenían que usar ese poder para beneficio de las personas.

Peter lo sabía y Wanda lo aceptaba. Ella no quería seguir los pasos de su hermano bajo la sombra de su padre. Nunca sería como ese terrorista,

En solo pensar en ese hombre la disgustaba.

Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó.

Peter lo notó y se acercó a ella.

La abrazó.

La apretujó contra su pecho para consolarla.

A su mejor amiga.

Hasta que ellos dieran el correspondiente paso.

Ellos se encontraron frente a frente con una mirada distinta a las anteriores.

Los nervios les carcomían los sentimientos.

Sentimientos alborotados.

Sentimientos que les permitían ignorar todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Ellos se acercaban más y más.

Lentamente.

Sus rostros se juntaron y sus labios entraron en contacto.

Delicioso.

Un fuego interno que jamás habían sentido brotaba de sus corazones.

Apasionadamente, su primer beso duró lo que parecía una eternidad.

Ellos cerraron los ojos y se imaginaron el uno al otro.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Momento perfectamente romántico.

Finalmente se separaron.

Al darse cuenta de sus acciones, se sonrojaron pero al mirarse a los ojos en forma esperanzadora, comprendieron los sentimientos del otro.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

Ellos sentían y los demás verían que eran algo más.

Así como cuando se conocieron.

Así como cuando se revelaron sus poderes mutantes.

Ahora, otro cambio importante en sus vidas, pasaban a ser pareja.

Nunca experimentado antes. Aunque eran jóvenes y tenían toda una vida para descubrir esos maravillosos sentimientos que sentían hacia el otro.

De pronto escucharon un llamado.

Era la tía May.

Ellos bajaron enseguida y tomados de la manos.

La anciana sería la primera en enterarse de su nueva relación.

Sin embargo no sería la única.

Al bajar se encontraron con tres personas más que los aguardaban.

Los invitados los saludaron amablemente. Bueno, al menos el hombre de la silla de ruedas y la mujer.

El hombre con rasgos animales no dijo nada.

El hombre calvo los presentó a todos.

Charles Xavier era su nombre. La mujer Ororo Munroe y el gruñón simplemente Logan.

El motivo, invitarlos a unirse a la escuela del Profesor Xavier.

La razón, entrenar sus poderes mutantes.

Sorpresas aunque no tantas. Tarde o temprano alguien los descubriría.

Peter y Wanda se miraron entre si.

Peter se volteó a ver a la tía May.

Obviamente el profesor Xavier les dio tiempo para decidir.

Aunque era lógico que estuviesen curiosos al respecto.

Una semana.

Luego volvería para escuchar la respuesta.

Los tres visitantes se retiraron.

El silencio se apoderó de la casa.

Los tres habitantes estaban estupefactos.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno. Esto fue todo por ahora. Espero que lo haya disfrutado.**

* * *

**El fin de semana es muy probable que actualice alguna de mis otras historias.**

* * *

**Un saludo para todos.**

* * *

**Spidey_Legend**.

* * *

.


End file.
